Love Disaster
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 42: By nik- edward is my love. "Broken hearts brought them closer...but things happen for a reason. And to them, its chance at true love."


**Epilogue: Ending of pain…beginning of happiness.**

**September 13th 2010:**

**Edward's POV:**

I was sitting on the edge of the fallen tree, in the most beautiful place in the world, the meadow. Yes, the place was very beautiful but my mood didn't go with it. I came here to let my pain out. I always kept my thoughts, feelings and pain to myself in front of my family; I didn't want them to suffer with me. The reason for my pain was my love failure, I had loved her more than myself, I was ready to do anything for her, I was ready to give her my name but she betrayed me. It started raining and very soon I was drenched.

Just then I noticed some one walk into the meadow, it was a girl, she had her hoodie up so I couldn't tell her exact features. I wonder what she was doing here…in rain. She hadn't noticed me yet, I turned away. She will probably leave after she sees me here, who would want to be alone with a stranger? That too in a meadow in the middle of the woods, where no one could hear her cries, not that I had any plans for hurting her, I would never do that to anyone. This is what I thought she would assume, I just sat staring in the front.

I waited for a few seconds, just then I heard footsteps toward me, through the corner of my eye I saw her sit on the other end of the fallen tree trunk. I started feeling curious about her. What was she doing here?

"Not quite a place to enjoy when the rain is down hard," I said starting a conversation.

"Who said all this is only for enjoyment?" she said in a hard tone. Her voice told me that something was wrong.

"Oh…what happened?" I suddenly asked continuing to look in the front. We were just two strangers, sharing thoughts that would never affect us in any way.

She kept quite, as if contemplating whether to tell me or not. Then I heard her voice, I was at once attracted to it.

"Well, loved a guy from years, he didn't notice that and one day he comes and tells me that he is in love with another girl, but my story didn't end here. My boss's son, Mike asked me to marry him after a year, I agreed. We were really good together, had fun too, I had started liking him but some jerk by name Alan had to come a spoil it for me. Alan was Mike's good friend, then Mike left for some business trip and I had to take care of Alan, he asked me to take him to a club so I did, and then he kinda got me a drink and I don't remember what happened after that but I woke up in bed with Alan. And then just before the wedding Mike came to know about this, I pleaded with him saying it was a mistake and that I didn't remember a thing! Mike didn't believe me, he thought I had cheated on him and went off breaking our marriage! I should have told him the truth but I was just scared of the outcome, I blame myself for my pain. But I swear, I never cheated on Mike." She had started in a hard sarcastic tone, but by the end of it her tone showed pain, I looked at her, even though it was raining hard I could tell the moisture on the cheek were tears. She quickly wiped them away feeling my gaze.

"Hmm," I mumbled turning away.

"What happened with you?" she asked in the same curious voice I had used to ask her.

Even though we were strangers, I felt some connection with her, maybe because she had shared her pain with me and mine was similar to hers. I decided to tell her.

"I too was in love, I loved a girl, and her name is Tanya. We were together since high school, I loved her more than my own life, we went to college, I still loved her, but she changed, of course I didn't notice that. then we started working, and were still together, my love for her increased every single day, we soon moved in together, and then I was soon going to ask her to marry me, I came home early to surprise her, but found her sleeping with her boss. That was truly devastating! I just stopped loving after that and concentrated on my work and dedicated myself totally to it. It hurts still." I confessed, this was the first time I had ever told my feelings to anyone, I hadn't even shard them with Alice, who was the closest to me in my family. And yet here I was sharing it with a complete stranger. It is kind of helping me though, I feel like a huge load has been taken off my chest.

"That's sad," she commented comfortingly.

"Yeah, what happened to you too," I offered my comfort.

"You know I have never said all this to anyone! It feels good after telling it to you," she suddenly added, I could hear the smile in her voice. I was surprised at her words, I thought I was the only one yet I had found a soul similar to mine.

"I feel the same," I said and turned to look at her.

She was absolutely beautiful, she had a pale white skin, long brown hair, and deep brown chocolaty eyes, and I was lost in them. As I stared in them I felt a new hope in me, it was completely different than I had ever felt. A slow smile spread across her face making her lips more prominent, I smiled at her genuinely.

"What's your name?" I asked still staring into her brown mesmerizing eyes.

"Bella Swan."

Bella Swan…Bella Swan…Bella Swan…her name ran through my mind.

"Bella Swan," I examined her name saying it out loud; "I like it." I told her.

"What's your name?" she asked, we hadn't broken our gaze still.

"Edward, Edward Cullen," I said and bit my lip.

"Edward Cullen," she said my name, my name felt so perfect when she said it.

"I like it too," she said, her blush became more prominent.

I was surprised to know and feel that the pain that was always in my heart and that had made me feel heavy was gone; all I could think now was about the beautiful girl into whose eyes I stared. I knew it then, I had found love…this time true love.

We continued to stare at each other.

**October 20th 2010:**

Bella and Edward had been in love since last September. They were what people would call soul mates. They were made for each other, everything about them justified that.

The first time they had laid there eyes on each other, they knew it was love that they had found, but they hadn't revealed it to each to each other, and had decided to stay friends…just friends. When Edward had first introduced Bella to his family his family had seen the changes in him. He seemed much happier, and was back to how he was before his heart was hurt. Carlisle and Esme were glad to find their son back, Alice and Emmett were glad to have their brother back, Rosalie, Seth and Jasper were glad have their friend back.

All in all every one was glad to have Edward back and had welcomed his friend Bella Swan with him and now they were waiting to welcome her as his girl friend and later his wife Bella Cullen.

Bella too had introduced Edward to her family, Charlie at first had been kind of territorial and had felt protective of her daughter, he had seen the changes in Bella, she had got her daughter back, something he had been wishing since the Mike-mishap, he saw her blush more and be her old self. He was glad that Edward had made such difference in her and had given back his daughter, but he was afraid that Edward would hurt her. He started to watch Edward carefully and realized that all his worries were in vain! Charlie had seen enough life to understand that Edward was truly in love with Bella and wants her to be with her forever. He was just waiting for it to be official, to see his daughter married, and to walk her down the aisle; it was every father's dream. Where Charlie had had doubts about Edward, Renee Bella's mother had completely accepted Edward, she had at once wanted them together; she had noticed the love that existed on both of their sides. Both of them protective of each other, both understanding each other's unsaid thoughts and feelings, both staring at each other when the other wasn't looking; it was all clear to Renee, it was love, it was how she and Charlie had fallen in love and now her daughter too had found some one made for her.

All in all Bella's parents were glad to have their daughter back and had welcomed Edward Cullen with her. Now, they too were waiting for them to get together, and then live together forever.

But who would make them realise their love for each other. Edward thought Bella would creep out and refuse him if he confessed his feelings for her and vice versa for Bella.

But no one was going to point out the obvious. They were the ones who found each other and confessed their pains and now they will be the ones who will confess their love.

**November 7th 2010:**

Bella and Edward were walking together, they were on their way to the meadow; they had decided to do some star watching, and thankfully it wasn't going to rain this evening according to the weather forecast.

Edward was holding Bella's hand under the pretence of helping her walk without falling down, Bella was very clumsy, and it was one of the things about her that amused him. And Bella had accepted his hand blushingly under the same pretence. Yes, it was only a pretence to both of them, the real reason was that they enjoyed holding hands, enjoyed the electric flow that passed every time they touched.

Suddenly Bella's foot stuck into a creeper, she would have hit the ground and would have been covered in mud if a strong pair of hands hadn't held her. She felt Edward's warm hands pull her closer, she realised what had happened and started blushing even more. She was in Edward's arms, something that she dreamt every night.

"Mm, sorry, the darkness doesn't really help," she muttered not looking in his eyes, hiding her blush.

"It's alright, yeah the flash lights aren't enough for you," he joked. He was feeling exhilarated, having Bella in his arms for even few seconds was the best thing he had ever felt. He had pulled her closer intentionally, it was almost automatic. Alice's words went through Edward's head, she had been pestering him, telling him that he was in love with Bella and Bella with him and he had to confess it to her, if not confess at least show her that he had interest in her! He had of course refused Alice saying that he didn't love Bella, they were just friends, etc. but Alice had never believed him.

Her particular words ran through his mind '…at least let her know you have feelings for her if not confess yet!' that was what he was doing, holding her hand firmly, holding her tightly in his arms.

They continued walking in silence after this awkward encounter.

"So beautiful!" Bella exclaimed as she walked into the meadow pulling Edward behind her.

"Yeah, beautiful," Edward said looking at her instead. She noticed his gaze and blushed while smiling. He gave her a crooked smile.

They put down the flashlights, and the bag they had got aside and sat down on the soft grass. The sky was covered with stars and bright moon; for once it was fully free of clouds.

Edward came a bit closer, their arms were almost touching, and he realized he had to tell her he loved her. Alice was right, he had to.

"Bella?" he said turning toward her.

"Yes," she whispered, blushing bright red, she indeed looked beautiful under the pale moonlight.

"I have something to say," he said, for the first time he felt nervous.

"Yeah," she encouraged looking in his eyes, the blush never leaving her face. She knew what was coming ahead, Edward knew she knew that.

"Well, I-I-I love you, I have since I first looked at you," he confessed, his heart beating faster than ever.

"I love you too, I too have since I first looked at you," she told him, her face bright with a smile.

"That's…" Edward chuckled not having the words to end.

"I know," Bella said understanding him.

He put his hand on her cheek, cupping her face gently, being inches away from her face. Both of their heart beats accelerated. Bella put her arms around his neck, such that their noses touched, and the lips would soon.

"So this is it," Edward whispered, his cool breath washed over Bella's face.

"Yes," Bella agreed and then their lips met.

To both of them it felt as if they were kissing for the first time, their lips moved in a synchronised way, Bella's finger twisted in Edward's hair pulling him closer, and Edward's hand were around Bella's waist touching a little part of her bare skin. The kiss was growing intense.

"I want to be yours forever," Bella said breathlessly between the kiss.

"Me too," Edward replied with the same breathlessness.

Edward mouth's left Bella to allow them some breath, his lips trailed down her throat and her neck, and then back upward to her ear, cheeks, chin and finally her lips again.

"Forever," Edward said falling back on the grass as the kiss broke.

"Forever," Bella repeated falling next to him.

They held each other's hand firmly and looked at the twinkling stars lightening up the sky with huge smiles on their faces.

**February 14th 2011:**

Things were happening fast for both Bella and Edward; their love for each other had only intensified with the time passing. Both of their families were happy that Bella and Edward had decided to be together as a couple.

Today being Valentine's day Edward had decided to do some really special for Bella, he had spent most of the day in his apartment preparing for the surprise that he was going to give her. He had also decided to prepare dinner for her too make it special. He had turned his apartment into a romantic place. The dining room was arranged in a beautiful manner, and the floor was spread with red and white balloons. And the music system playing few classics.

He had told Bella that he would pick her up at 8 pm and Alice had offered him to dress her up for the occasion. Edward knew Bella's aversion to be played as Barbie by Alice but for once he had been on Alice's side. He was sure that Bella was being subjected to one of Alice's perfection make-over. He smiled to himself after cleaning up his room and putting balloons here too. Finally, everything was arranged, he removed the tuxedo from the closet and put it on the bed. Then he went to take shower, after having the bath Edward got ready into the black tux and gelled his hair carefully.

He was going to do it, at last. And this time he didn't have any bad feeling, instead he was feeling excited.

He got into his Aston Martin Vanquish and headed to Bella's apartment, on the way he brought a bouquet of red roses. He took the flowers and headed to bring Bella with him. He rang the bell, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hey…Alice," he said, his smile faltering a bit. He was hoping to see Bella, not his sister.

"Hello Edward, your looking good," she greeted him excitedly.

"Thanks, where's Bella?" he asked.

"I'm here," Bella said and entered the hallway.

She looked absolutely breath-taking, Edward was blown away by her beauty; she was wear a dark blue knee length dress and blue satin pumps, her beautiful face was covered with light make up, and her hair done in an extravagant way. She held a blue clutch in her hand.

"You look beautiful," He said smiling widely.

"Thanks, you look handsome," she said blushing hard.

Alice cleared her throat. "Thanks," Bella muttered politely while Edward gave her an irritated look.

"Your welcome Bella," she beamed and walked over her, to help her walk without falling…which would have surely happened as Bella was wearing heels.

"I got this for you," Edward gave her the bouquet as she came closer.

"Nice," she smiled and took the roses; Edward slipped my arm around her waist and led her to the car.

"So Valentine's special huh?" she asked while he was driving.

"Yeah and something more," he turned and gave her a crooked smile.

Her eye brows shot up in a questioning manner but Edward just smiled and drove until he reached his apartment.

"Oh," Bella said in a surprised manner.

"You thought I was going to take you to some fancy hotel?" Edward guessed.

"Yes, I did," she smiled, and was now feeling glad that they hadn't.

They went upstairs, Edward opened his apartment door and Bella gasped. This place was simply beautiful and unrecognisable; Edward had done a brilliant job of setting up the place for a romantic date. The lights were dimmed and the floor was covered with red and white balloons.

"Edward," Bella said in awe.

He kissed her forehead and led her in.

He led her to the dining room switched on the music player, and made her sit on the chair and served her food in an organised manner.

"That was simply beautiful Edward," Bella commented at the end of the dinner, her eyes were gleaming with joy.

"You think it's over?" he raised his right eye brow and gave her a mysterious smile.

"It's not," she answered laughing.

He smiled and walked over to her and bowed holding out his hand for her. Bella took it even though she was bad at dancing.

The music played into one of the sweetest melodies, Bella and Edward danced endlessly and kissed in between.

After few songs, Edward broke apart from Bella and stood at a few distance away from her with an exhilarated smile on his face. Bella was pretty surprised.

He got a small box from his back pocket and kneeled down, Bella gasped as she realised what he was about to do. He kept the ring in his left hand and held her left hand with his right.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you, I promise to love you for all the days that lie ahead of us, I promise to take care of you in every way I can, I promise to fulfil your every wish, I want to be yours completely, please marry me?" He said looking through his eye lashes.

"Oh Edward! Yes!" Bella exclaimed as happy tears rolled down her eyes.

Edward slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand and lifted her up as he hugged her.

**March 12th 2011:**

Edward and Bella had decided not to waste any time so they had decided to get married in the coming next month. Alice, Esme, Renee and Rosalie were planning the wedding preparations and it was going to be perfect! The wedding was going to place in the ancient city Volterra, Italy. They had booked a mini castle for the wedding and later the reception to take place. It was going to be perfect.

They went over to Italy two weeks before the marriage, Edward and Bella were kicked out of the place so that the preparations to be done. Edward was taking Bella to a secret place for their honeymoon. It was Isle Esme, an island that his family had owned forever. Soon after the reception Edward and Bella would head off in a plane South America and then to the island. Edward was very much excited about his wedding; he didn't have any jitters about not wanting to settle. Both of them were looking forward to the day when they will be pronounced as husband and wife.

Finally the day arrived; Bella and Edward weren't allowed to see each other till the wedding because the pixie sister of Edward had refused to let them see each other this day. She dressed up Bella in a white vintage gown and Edward dressed in a traditional tux. Time was slow for both Edward and Bella but it passed.

"Bella, it's time," her father joined Bella.

"Oh, okay," Bella replied taking a deep breathe.

Alice left ahead of them as she was one of the bridesmaids.

The wedding march began, Bella entered holding her father Charlie's hand firmly, the ancient castle fit perfectly to them, every body stood up as soon as they saw her. There were a few gasps from them admiring her. She walked slowly, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Before looking at the face of the man she loved, she looked at the face of her mother and at the faces of her family. And then finally her eyes fell on Edward, her Edward. His face echoed her happiness. This was all she was here for.

Edward stood patiently waiting for Bella to join him, she was looking as happy as him, he felt his best man Seth pat his back. Edward gave him a smile and turned to look at the woman who now had his heart. She finally reached him; her father placed her hand in his, a symbol that she was going to be his.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thanks," she blushed.

The priest cleared his throat and thanked everyone who had come to Bella and Edward's wedding and then he read out the wedding vows. Bella and Edward faced each other and held their hands.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do," he said smiling.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband?" he asked Bella.

"I do," she said blushing.

"Very well then, I pronounce you man and wife, and you may kiss the bride!" he ended the ceremony.

Edward held Bella's face gently and soon their lips met.

After the kiss, they were greeted by family members and friends, the reception too went well, they cut the cake, dancing was held, rituals were performed and finally that was it. Alice dragged Bella to change her into the go-away clothes.

Edward and Bella Cullen left the place, to celebrate their marriage…to head to the destination where they would spend their honeymoon.

**September 22nd 2015:**

Edward and Bella were in the Forks Hospital, Bella laid leaning on the bed and Edward stood by the bed's head board. Both of their faces were lit up with huge smiles. Bella held a beautiful baby girl in her arms. She had Edward's emerald green eyes and Bella's hair colour; her features were divided between Edward and Bella. And in Edward's hands lay their second child, a cute baby boy with Bella's eyes and Edward's hair; his features too were divided well between Edward and Bella.

"Our babies," Bella crooned looking at Edward.

"I know," Edward smiled back and then the nurse helped them exchange the baby boy and girl from Edward to Bella and vice versa.

Their family stood outside, they too had been in earlier to see the twins Bella had given birth to, but now they wanted to give Edward and Bella time alone with their kids.

"What are you going to name them?" the nurse asked.

"Carlie Adam Cullen," Bella said looking at her baby boy in her arms.

"Renesmee Avril Cullen," Edward said looking at the baby girl in his arms.

And then they looked at each other, their love was as strong as ever and now they had two beautiful children to share their love with.


End file.
